


Companion Document for: The Lion and The Lotus

by WithPatienceComesPeace



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agartha (Fire Emblem), Agarthan worldbuilding, Church of Seiros (Fire Emblem), Duscur (Fire Emblem), Gen, Other, Reference Document, Tragedy of Duscur (Fire Emblem), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithPatienceComesPeace/pseuds/WithPatienceComesPeace
Summary: Just a document for people readingThe Lion and the Lotusfandom-blind. Updated through Chapter 6.I luxuriate in elevating canon characters into heroism, minor characters into prominence, and providing nods to canon minutia.1: Character Reference2: The World and The Lore3: Official Art for The Lion and The Lotus





	1. Character Reference

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR take a peek at these by Chapter 3:
> 
>   * [Tragedy of Duscur](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Tragedy_of_Duscur)
>   * Church ([here](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Church_of_Seiros)) vs Agartha ([here](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Those_Who_Slither_in_the_Dark))
> 

> 
> **Wiki Links and Resources**
> 
>   * [Fire Emblem Three Houses Wiki](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Three_Houses)
>   * [_The Lion and the Lotus_ Official Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903680/chapters/71189274#workskin)
>   * [List of characters](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Fire_Emblem:_Three_Houses)
>   * [List of locations](https://serenesforest.net/three-houses/pre-release/world-map/)
>   * [The Tragedy of Duscur](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Tragedy_of_Duscur)
>   * [The Church of Seiros](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Church_of_Seiros)
>   * [Agarthans](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Those_Who_Slither_in_the_Dark)
>   * [Canon Official Art ](https://serenesforest.net/gallery/three-houses/)(including characters, locales, flags)
>   * [My explanation of the lore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903680/chapters/70970214)
> 


Welcome to the Companion Document for [The Lion and The Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672283/chapters/67717684)!

The first chapter reads like a fantasy novel as is, so you can jump right into it. 😀 If you like what you see, you can see my intro to this world and the relevant lore in the “[Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903680/chapters/70970214)” section.

There are however a few characters introduced fairly quickly in the beginning of this fic, so as requested by some fandom-blind readers, I’ve provided this page as a character cheat sheet. Click on the links to see what they look like! 😃

* * *

**"The Earth That Meets The Sky"**

****

[ **Garreg Mach Monastery**](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Garreg_Mach_Monastery) (official game art)

* * *

**Character Reference**

_(based on first appearance)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

  1. [Seteth](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Seteth): second-in-command of the Church of Seiros and Principal of the Officer’s Academy.  

  2. [Catherine](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Catherine): a bad-ass charge-straight-forward Knight of Seiros. (Watch [epic character intro](https://youtu.be/kunyx47A2-Q?t=12).)   
  

  3. [Shamir](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Shamir): the cool archer-assassin-type Knight of Seiros. A foreigner to Fódlan from Dagda (a nation southwest of it).   
  
See [Catherine and Shamir butt heads when they talk to each other](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8JO3HQ3ebM).  

  4. [Randolph](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Randolph): Commander of the Fifth Division of the Adrestian Army (in my story). In the game, an NPC who becomes a [General of the Adrestian Army](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOG3-UQXWPE).  
  

  5. Laslow and Bacardi: OCs, Adrestian soldier subordinates of Randolph.  

  6. [Rhea](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Rhea): the Archbishop, head of the Church of Seiros. Also one of the Children of the Goddess, secretly Seiros herself.  
  

  7. [Alois](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Alois): hilarious punny knight and all around good dad. The [dad of dad jokes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikPOtqEnFrQ).  
  

  8. Parvati: my OC, a Professor of Agarthan Technology (making her an enemy of the Church). Born in Duscur, raised in Adrestia.



* * *

**Chapter 2**

  1. [Manuela](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Manuela) \- a professor at the Officer’s Academy. Adrestian. Opera singer + physician combo. How??? Because Fire Emblem said so.  
  

  2. [Hanneman](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Hanneman) \- a professor at the Officer’s Academy and Father of [Crestology](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Crest) (the study of the powers inherited by blood). Adrestian.  
  

  3. [Flayn](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Flayn) \- Seteth’s naughty and [whimsical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411527) daughter St. Cethleann. They are both Children of the Goddess and look young. They hide their true identities by pretending to be siblings.  
  
See [Flayn’s hilarious frustration at Seteth’s over-protection](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHlI8BSky7Q).   
  

  4. [Ashe Gaspard](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Ashe) \- one of the students at the Officer’s Academy from Faerghus. [A cutie patootie total sweetie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crULwwj-KTM).



* * *

**Chapter 3**

  1. [Lonato Gaspard](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Lonato) \- the adoptive father of Ashe, rules the Gaspard territory of Faerghus.  
  

  2. [Gilbert](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Gilbert): a Knight of Seiros. Secretly Gustave of Faerghus, who had been a retainer of the assassinated King Lambert but abandoned his post in grief in having been unable to protect his liege.  
  

  3. [Christophe Gaspard](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Christophe): deceased son of Lonato, adoptive brother of Ashe. Executed for supposed involvement in the Tragedy of Duscur.  
  




* * *

**Chapter 4** ****

  1. [Dedue](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Dedue) \- a student at the Officer’s Academy from Duscur and vassal to the Prince of Faerghus. A survivor of the pogroms / massacres. [How to pronounce his name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=353), according to Flayn. This [South Asian version of him](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EdCvPQcUMAEBNaV?format=jpg&name=large) will be appearing at the ball (courtesy [Moyou](https://twitter.com/budgie_qm)).
  2. [Prince Dimitri](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Dimitri): crown prince of Faerghus and leader of the Blue Lions, one of the Three Houses in the Officer’s Academy. [Sweet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=defLh8A07K0) and [sour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=air6nHnR40k&t=130s) and [lacking in self-awareness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHY6W1KiBjM).  
  
Son of the assassinated King Lambert. One of few survivors of the Tragedy of Duscur. The Faerghusi accuse the people of Duscur for assassinating their king.
  3. [Aelfric](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Aelfric) \- a Professor of the Officer’s Academy and a Cardinal of the Church of Seiros. Seems to have enemies in the Church. Guardian of the [Abyss](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Abyss).



* * *

**Chapter 5**

No new characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6** ****

  1. Sushant - OC. [Dark Merchan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=199&v=pIgn64XecdM&feature=youtu.be)t. Childhood friend of Parvati.



* * *


	2. The World and The Lore

**CHOOSE YOUR INTRO: (optional hype)**

  * [Epic trailer 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIUTKOvPc4I): best trailer for the game, considering my story
  * [Epic trailer 2:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADaRsEhTB70) with the philosophies of the three lords of the Three Houses
  * Humorous intro instead: [So this is basically Fire Emblem Three Houses](http://youtube.com/watch?v=Vv6bve5i5tE)



* * *

**Students of the Officer's Academy**

* * *

**Map of Fódlan**

_Image and Text From:_ [Serenes Forest](https://serenesforest.net/three-houses/pre-release/world-map/)

 _Three Houses_ takes place on a brand new continent called Fodlan. On this continent, there are three major nations: the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. Currently, these three nations co-exist in relative harmony.

Upholding the peace and order of Fodlan is the Church of Seiros, which holds great power. The church was founded by the followers of the Divine Seiros, who received a revelation from the Goddess.

The Church’s home base is located at the heart of Fodlan, in a place known as the Garreg Mach Monastery. Here, there’s an **officer’s academy** where the youth who hold the future of Fodlan have gathered to study.

* * *

**The two major struggles to know about:**

**Tragedy of Duscur:** [fandom.com](http://fandom.com) (please read)

  * Someone assassinated King Lambert of Faerghus.
  * The people of neighboring country, Duscur, were turned into a scapegoat.
  * Faerghus, already inclined to be racist against Duscur, “punished” it by massacring its people and taking it over.



**Church** **vs** **Agartha** **:**

  * According to members of the Church of Seiros…
  * [Children of the Goddess](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Church_of_Seiros) vs [Humans With Technology](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Those_Who_Slither_in_the_Dark) (please read these two)
  * The Goddess, Sothis came to Fódlan 1000+ years ago. She brought prosperity and was the progenitor of a race called Nabateans, "the Children of the Goddess.”
  * The Agarthans, humans already existing in Fódlan, were gifted learnings about technology by the Goddess.
  * The Agarthans abused the technology and warred with each other (what a surprise). They had advanced to the point of nuclear warfare, eventually turning on the Goddess herself.
  * The Children of the Goddess “won” the battle, and the remaining Agarthans fled underground and continue to live on in the darkness, waiting to come into the light and attain their revenge.
  * The Children of the Goddess established the Church of Seiros to **hide their true identities as Nabateans** , and to use the awesome power of a religious following to **rewrite the history** of the world, and to keep in check evolution of **technology** to **prevent humans from rising up again**.



* * *

**The Premise of My Story**

> **They say history is written by the victors. It's about to be rewritten.**

> Enter Dimitri, the Prince of Faerghus. They say the people of Duscur assassinated his parents, but he knows this not to be true. When he discovers a professor from Duscur, he insists she help him discover the truth to clear her country’s name.
> 
> Enter Parvati, the world’s leading Technologist. Her parents made excavating ancient ruins their work; Parvati made Agarthan Technology her world. Little does she know, her post as Professor at the Officer’s Academy is a trap.
> 
> How does a Duscuri professor come to terms with the students of Faerghus? What will she do when she finds out the Assassination has an Agarthan link? And what happens when the Lion and the Lotus discover Truth has multiple enemies? For the powers that be have been circling around her for longer than she knows…

> **Murder mysteries. Mythic prophecies. Courtroom trials. Justice.**

**~*~*~**

****Parvati is the intersection of both struggles.

* * *

**The House Leaders**

****

_Welcome to the Officer's Academy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Images on this page are generally official art used to market the Fire Emblem Three Houses video game. They do not belong to me. Credit also to u/StacheDK for the second map. :)


	3. Official Art

First off, the picture that helped me set the vision for this story! The illustrious [Moyou](https://twitter.com/budgie_qm/status/1283719399677943808?s=20) saw me request a South Asian Dedue, and then she did this:

__

This picture took my breath away and helped me set a foundation for Duscur full and rich. You can look forward to this Dedue at the Ball. ;)

Featured in: Chapter 1: [The Earth that Meets the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672283/chapters/67717684#workskin)

* * *

**Professor Parvati Sinha**

Designed by the multi-talented [kiri](https://www.tiktok.com/@royoon_?lang=en)!

First sketch

Official Character Design

Based off the art style of Genshin Impact! She's got that red-black Adrestian pride! Thanks so much Kiri!

Featured in: Chapter 2: [Gaspard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672283/chapters/68016694#workskin)

* * *

**Behold the Prince of Faerghus**

Another glorious piece by [Moyou](https://twitter.com/budgie_qm/status/1338106396693438471?s=20)!

Featured in: Chapter 3: [The Book of Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672283/chapters/68734878#workskin)

* * *

Thank you to these glorious artists! Here are their links again if you would like to follow them or collaborate: [kiri](https://www.tiktok.com/@royoon_?lang=en) and [Moyou](https://twitter.com/budgie_qm/status/1283719399677943808?s=20)!

 **I love featuring artists!** So if you’d like to collaborate, leave a comment!

These characters are already getting special highlights throughout _The Lion and the Lotus_ for the following characters:

  * Catherine, Shamir, Seteth, Flayn, Randolph



Coming soon:

  * Claude & Hilda as a trouble-making duo, Hubert, Ashe, Sylvain



And of course, the eternal trio:

  * Parvati, Dimitri and Dedue



And things get absolutely explosive in Part 2: _The Agarthan Link_ , but I’ll update which characters when we get there.

So if you love these characters, already have completed art for them, or are interested in doing a big bang, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask questions.


End file.
